


Strong Arms

by The-Winter-Maximoff (kindersuprisefics)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is lucky amirite?, Bucky is turned on my Steves arms, I mean who isnt, I probably should've beta'd this first, M/M, also I'd tag Sam but he's only briefly there, and maybe I could've wrote it better to begin with, but yeah here's more stucky, he'll appear more in my actually plotted fics, smut i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindersuprisefics/pseuds/The-Winter-Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is mesmerized by Steve's ripped arms. </p>
<p>((Takes place in Civil War during the helicopter scene and after that.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flandusgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/gifts).



> This was a gift for Flandusgirl I wrote a while back. I love you Sammy, I really hope you loved this cause now I'm posting it.

He was trapped again. 

Locked inside of his own body and unable to do anything except witness everything happen around him. 

‘Help me Steve.’ He cried internally, watching as he was escaping to the helicopter.   
‘Please stop me.’ 

He felt the need to scream and fight as the helicopter started up and began to ascend, realizing he would be taken away from Steve once again. Suddenly though the helicopter jerks, as if being tugged on, and Bucky looks out the window and his heart almost stops. 

‘Oh my god.’ 

Steve was desperately holding the helicopter in place, his muscles bulging from the stress of using so much strength. Bucky felt flustered, something he wasn't expecting to feel, but wow, he had to admit this was kind of hot.   
Knowing that Steve was trying to hard to keep him there, fighting so hard for him. He only wished he could break free of the Winter Soldiers control as then he felt the helicopter being driven towards Steve, crashing into the building and giving the super soldier little time to doge safely out of the way. 

‘Run away Steve.’ 

His fist goes smashing through the glass of the window, his metal hand gripping Steve’s throat in attempt to choke him. 

And then it happened so fast, he could feel himself falling, holding onto Steve the entire way down. Then they hit the water and everything went black. 

 

He wakes up in a strange place, almost like a garage or something. His arm was being held in a vice, but at the same time he was relieved that he was back in control. He feels paralyzed by fear even remembering what had happened back in that prison, hearing those words. He thought he was finally free from that life but now Bucky’s not sure if he'll ever catch a break. 

Then he hears talking, it's Sam Wilson, one of Steve’s friends. Bucky looks up right as Steve walks into the room, the visual of Steve holding that helicopter back was still fresh in Bucky’s mind. 

He hears Steve ask him something, asking if it's really him. Bucky doesn't blame him for not being able to tell, at one point he couldn't either.

“Your moms name was Sarah, you used to put newspapers in your shoes.” He says with a small laugh, smiling fondly as memories from back then came to his mind. What he'd give to go back to those moments. 

He can tell Steve believes him, though his friend sure doesn't. 

“Sam? Could you give us a moment?” Steve suddenly asks, putting his hand on the other man's shoulder. Sam gives him a weary look, as if he didn't like the idea of leaving Steve alone. And once again Bucky can't blame him there. But he nods, compliant and trusting of Steve’s better judgement. 

“Alright but be careful. I'm gonna go outside so I can call the others.” 

As he leaves, Steve practically rushed over at the doors close. He kneels down in front of Bucky and kisses him. Bucky’s startled by the the sudden a affection but he doesn't withdraw from it, in fact he leans into the kiss, his heart melting in delight. 

Steve pulls back and looks at him worriedly, cupping Bucky’s face in his strong hands. 

“What happened back there? What did that guy do to you?” 

Bucky shook his head, not wanting to think about that. 

“He…..I-I can't remember.” 

Bucky did remember.

“I think he asked me something.” 

“What did he want?” 

Bucky can't look at Steve, not knowing what he knew, and not when he was about to lie. 

“I can't remember.” 

Steve sighs, shaking his head, “I need more than that, Buck.” 

“I'm telling you I don't know.” 

His voice shakes, he's so tired and at this point he already sensed that everything was just going to get worse. 

Suddenly Steves at his side again and Bucky can feel his arm slip from the vice, he falls right into Steve, leaning all his weight against his chest. He sighs slightly as he feels those strong arms wrap around him, making him relax even more. 

“I know Bucky, I'm sorry.” Steve says soothingly as he rubs his back, “you're safe now, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore.” 

Bucky knows that Steve can't make that promise, there was no helping him now, as much as he wished it could be true, he just felt so hopeless. 

He feels Steves hands on his face, turning him so their eyes locked. Bucky almost felt speechless. 

“you can trust me. You know that right?” He asks him in a sad tone, Bucky feels his heart break at the look in Steves eyes.

“Of course I do….I love you.” He says quietly as he looks away from Steve, a small smile on his face. Steve smiles back, Bucky can see all the love and adoration in his eyes, a look that Steves always had for him since way back. 

“I love you too.” 

Bucky doesn't know what's come over him as he leans in to kiss Steve, arms drapping over his broad shoulders and he can feel Steves arms go around his waist to pull him in tightly. Now the room feels hot and Bucky is slightly dizzy. It takes a lot out of him not to press even further, and luckily for him Steve takes the initiative of doing so, Bucky moans softly as he feels Steves strong arms pulling him onto his lap. 

“Steve…”

“Please…..I've really missed you.” Their foreheads press together, and they stay like that for a few minutes. 

“Just hurry….We don't have much time.” 

Steve takes that as a cue to start pulling down Bucky’s pants, he lifts his hips to speed the process. He moans loudly upon feeling hands all over him, having not been touched in years.   
He reaches forward for Steves belt, pulling it open to let his cock spring free. Both of them were already so hard and ready for more. 

Steve pushes Bucky onto his back and pulls his legs around his waits, Bucky grinds his ass back onto Steves dick, they both moan out from the pleasurable friction. It was intense considering neither of them have been intimate since the 40’s. 

Having Steve inside of him was the best feeling Bucky had ever known, in this second he couldn't care at all about anything else around him. He almost felt as if everything he had gone through was worth it just so he could get to this moment. To get back to Steve. 

The larger man starts thrusting harder into him, causing his head to fall back against the concrete floor. He moans out, covering his mouth to keep from being loud. 

He would've never pictured their first time in years to be in such a public place. But then again he never would have pictured having this again. 

Steves hand is on him, sending even more vibes of bliss throughout his body. He wraps his arms around Steves neck as he was fucked into the floor erratically. 

“You're so beautiful Bucky, I love you so much.” Steve moans into Bucky’s shoulder, close to his climax.

Those strong arms wrap around his waist tightly as Steve thrusts into him again, and Bucky sees stars, gasping out Steves name in a blissed daze as he came. 

His tightening muscles were just enough to send Steve over the edge, filling Bucky with his own cum to the point where it began spilling from him. 

They didn't stop moving as they rode out their orgasm, only stopping when the feeling finally wore off. 

Steve pulls out and sits next to Bucky after fixing himself up, he pulls Bucky in his arms so his head was on his chest. 

“That was….nice…really nice.” 

“I missed doing that with you.” 

They both laugh. It's funny to think that last time they had done this they were still fighting world war 2. 

Steve kisses Bucky one more time, holding him tightly. 

Bucky smiles and runs his hands over Steves ripped arms. 

“So I see you've been working out?”


End file.
